TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs (advertised as TLC: Tables, Ladders, Chairs... and Stairs) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on December 14, 2014 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. It was the sixth annual TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event, and the only event in the series, to date, to have the "stairs" annotation added to the title. Event summary Nikki Bella vs AJ Lee AJ Lee insists two Bella Twins don’t equal half the woman she is, but for the second pay-per-view in a row, the 2014 Diva of the Year Slammy Award winner found herself outnumbered and outplayed by the fearless Divas Champion and her sister. At WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs … and Stairs, Nikki Bella retained the butterfly-emblazoned title with the assistance of Brie, and together, the underhanded twins executed a strategy that left AJ not only sans title, but also under the observation of WWE’s medical personnel. Looking to secure her fourth Divas Championship, the pint-sized powder keg started out strong, using her superior speed to frustrate Nikki until the titleholder hit a devastating spinebuster to slow the pace. With Brie cheering her on from ringside, the Divas Champion methodically targeted AJ’s back and shoulders, including by wrapping AJ back-first around the ring post, almost forcing AJ’s heels to touch the top of her head. Despite the headwinds, AJ bounced back, locking on a front guillotine before stringing together a series of offensive moves, starting with a Thesz press, progressing to a splash in the corner and finishing up with a neckbreaker. After a tornado DDT failed to seal the win for AJ, Nikki muscled her way back onto the attack, even connecting with a springboard kick. The fearless Bella continued her onslaught but eventually appeared frustrated after AJ kicked out of several pinfall attempts . Spotting a momentary opening, AJ dropped Nikki with a brutal shining wizard. Ring positioning, however, did not work to AJ’s advantage, as Brie Bella simply reached out and managed to drape her sister’s foot on the bottom rope. Though the tactic saved Nikki’s title reign, it also earned Brie an ejection from ringside. As AJ watched the referee argue with Brie while she was walking up the aisle, Nikki pulled an aerosol can from her knee-high sock and sprayed an unidentified substance in AJ’s face. By the time the referee’s attention returned to the match, Nikki had hidden the can, clobbered a blinded AJ and stretched the challenger's limp body across her shoulders before hitting the Rack Attack for the victory. Rusev vs Jack Swagger Jack Swagger had plenty to fight for at WWE Tables, Ladders and Chairs … and Stairs. The proud American patriot was battling not only for his country, but for vengeance, after a vicious assault by United States Champion Rusev put his manager Zeb Colter out of action. However, unbridled fury was not enough to overcome the Russian bulldozer, as Swagger fell victim to the devastating Accolade once again. During his pre-match ritual, Rusev seemed to be favoring his left ankle, a result of being trapped in Swagger’s Patriot Lock on Raw. Swagger stormed to the ring, cutting Lana off before The Ravishing Russian could spew her anti-American rhetoric, setting his sights on The Hero of The Russian Federation’s ankle . The Real American dominated the early moments of the match, even turning a thrust kick attempt from the champion into the Patriot Lock. Rusev slithered out of Swagger’s grasp and locked on the Accolade. It looked as though The Real American had passed out, but Swagger amazingly powered out by standing up with Rusev on his back and putting on the Patriot Lock once again. Rusev slid out of the ring, drawing Swagger to ringside and straight into a thrust kick to the face. The Real American beat the referee’s ten-count, only to catch another kick to the head, which left him in perfect position for the Accolade in the center of the ring. Already having spent so much time in the hold just moments earlier, Swagger had no choice but to tap out. Since winning the title adorned in America’s stars and stripes, The Super Athlete has been near-invincible. Is there anyone, American or otherwise, who can stop the seemingly unstoppable Rusev? Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Nikki Bella © (with Brie Bella) defeated AJ Lee * '''Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev © (with Lana) defeated Jack Swagger by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcers: Eden & Lilian Garcia * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery TLC14 Photo 150-1380027721.jpg TLC_12142014ej_1585-2962515690.jpg TLC14_Photo_151-625393119.jpg TLC14_Photo_152-3159354469.jpg TLC_12142014jg_1600-1085785347.jpg TLC14_Photo_153-3410550003.jpg TLC14_Photo_154-1428965712.jpg TLC_12142014jg_1589-4092873206.jpg TLC_12142014ej_1630-558691831.jpg TLC_12142014jg_1577-2480175166.jpg TLC14_Photo_155-573274566.jpg TLC14_Photo_156-3139577980.jpg TLC14_Photo_157-3424983274.jpg TLC14_Photo_158-1553597819.jpg TLC14_Photo_159-731723245.jpg TLC_12142014ej_1688-3429082126.jpg TLC14_Photo_160-2037177994.jpg TLC14_Photo_161-241954332.jpg TLC14_Photo_162-2539831206.jpg TLC_12142014ej_1594-3733481277.jpg TLC_12142014ej_1618-497098567.jpg TLC14_Photo_163-3764752176.jpg TLC14_Photo_164-2114001555.jpg TLC14_Photo_165-151398917.jpg TLC14_Photo_166-2416933823.jpg TLC14_Photo_167-3876080425.jpg TLC14_Photo_168-2008503992.jpg TLC14_Photo_169-11560494.jpg TLC14_Photo_170-1618472907.jpg TLC14_Photo_171-393273181.jpg Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Nikki Bella Category:AJ Lee Category:Brie Bella Category:Lana Category:Eden Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young